girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Bear/@comment-26999065-20160827032337
I really enjoyed this episode, but I’m not sure there was an incredibly deep meaning or lesson hidden in it. Yeah, there are always lots of little truths, I suppose, but a clear message? Well, if there must be one main lesson, I guess it’s that the actual memories of this or that are far more important than any physical items we might have as reminders of them. Riley’s childhood memories are more important than the actual Bear, and how important the silver boxing gloves were to Cory’s father, and that he gave them to Cory, is more important than the actual gloves, and the belief of gold in the bag is more important than the actual contents, and who you used to be, while not forgotten, is just a small part of who you are now, and who you are now is always more important that who you were. But then, Zay, the actual love his grandma had for her to bake and send him a cookie was far more important than the actual cookie, so he should relax. The love and care and consideration and effort are still there, as much as they ever were, even if he didn't get to eat that particular cookie. Just sayin'. Many laughs. Maya and fractions – it shouldn’t be that funny, but it is. Little Riley and Maya – super cute – Auggie’s alibi – he was out of town, and Maya instantly accepted him at his word. Many laughs throughout. And Auggie’s RL little brother – Ocean Maturo – what a name – Ocean. It’s good to see Joshua is not a superman, in a way – though his problems are social – difficult roommate, identity problems, domestic chores like laundry – rather than academic difficulties. Still, it makes him more real. And he’s fine with Zay keeping company with Maya since, well, he’s not in a position to do that and he doesn’t want Maya to miss out on some normal high school fun. Cory’s a laugh – though he’s further in the background than normal – making a mistake (telling Riley is was no big deal) and shrinking away from Maya, passing the dirty laundry to Topanga (or no you didn’t), going as nuts for tacos as Maya, etc. Biggest mysteries: One – WTF did Barry The Bear Bear actually go? If a window had been open near where Riley put it, it might have fallen out and a dog or something could have picked it up (in the alley) and carried it away, but the windows were closed on that side. So it’s quite a mystery. Of course little Riley left with it - and it was even wearing the little travel hat and carrying his little suitcase - so it seems to be with her, perhaps in memory, or maybe stuck in the past with her, but let’s not dwell on possible paradoxes that might arise from this temporal anomaly. And WTF did that picture of Topanga come from? Who took it? If it’s from where we know it’s from, there was no one there to take it. So, I guess, when wearing the same clothes and standing in the same place on another day, Cory had a camera, and he must have taken Topanga’s picture that time. But where’s the bear? This is a job for Owl Detective. Whoooooooooooootookit? It's true Maya's window was open all night. I could actually believe a neighborhood dog that climbs on the fire escape (if that's even posisble) might have come in the open window, liked the smell of Barry the Bear Bear, and took it and the left. It's harder to believe a person sneaked into their room at night and took the bear, for whatever reason, but that, too, is possible. Why would Maya leave the window open all night, anyway? Hot day? Warm night? Maybe. Another step forward in growing up, more memories, more laughs, greater insights into Zay and the whole gang. Excellent episode.